The present invention relates to flares and particularly to cartridge type flares.
More particularly the present invention is concerned with cartridge type flares which are constructed for high infra-red (IR) output.
The present invention was developed particularly for use with a bore-safe flare cartridge as disclosed in Assignee's Prior Applications listed above. In such a bore-safe flare, the flare grain is not ignited until it has cleared the muzzle of the launching device. It is desirable, however, that the flare be ignited as soon as possible after leaving the muzzle of the device and that it be ignited with a high degree of reliability.
According to the present invention, a hollow cylindrical cutting tool is forced into the end of the hollow flare grain for a short distance producing curled shavings. Obviously these shavings are more easily ignited than the solid end of the flare grain. By this simple technique it has been found that these decoy flares may be reliably fired from a pyrotechnic pistol or the like using a flare cartridge according to the bore-safe designs described above.